school days
by MyNameIsKK
Summary: i know this topic is overdone, but, i will do it also, but better, and like a boss. FAX AND EGGY! EGGY AND FAX!


Intro: the flock doesn't have wings, they are regular kids, in a regular collage in Florida, Ella is there, an Dr. M is a teacher, and is also max and Ella's mom. (Le derp!) and fang, iggy, nudge and angel are related. Ari, max, ella, and gazzy are related. Fang's family is rich. His parents are actors but are never home much. Max's mom does well, but they aren't as wealthy as fang's. They live on campus. Max has a job at the local music store at the mall, and so does fang and iggy. Ella and nudge work across the hall from them at a frozen yogurt shop, and gazzy doesn't have a job. Here are the ages:

Fang: 19

Iggy: 19 (all in the same year; 2nd year of collage at Florida University)

Max: 18

Ella: 18

Gazzy:17

Nudge: 16 (skipped a few years but made it into freshman year with gazzy)

Angel: 5

Ari: 11

(MAX POV)

I made my way to my room, there wasn't enough rooms in the girl's dormitories again, so my mom signed the waver that let me live in the boy's dorm. Like last year, but I got my own room, which was boss! It was right next to the one iggy, gazzy, and fang shared. I walked int my room and left the door pen, I set down the cans of paint, and all of my decorations and suitcases and got started on putting away my crap in the dressers and closets, and put my sheets on the bed. Fang walked in and closed the door, we had been secretly dating for about 7 months now. "hey baby" he whispered, stepping towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist loosely. "hi fang." I murmured into his neck, kissing it gently. He hummed and lifted my face to meet his in a kiss. I kissed him back gently, then a little bit rougher, till he was on my bed with me straddling his hips, his boner clear, pressed into my ass. I grinded against him as we kissed and he moaned and grabbed my hips. But then I heard the gang's voices from down the hall and jumped off of him. He grabbed a can of paint and a brush and we pretended like we were working, I couldn't draw all that good, but fang was a master. We painted my room a dark purple on two sides, facing each other, then lime green on the other two. We put black music notes on both sides and smiled at our work. About a half an hour later, the flock joined us in my room. "wow, nice job guys" nudge said, looking around with excitement. "yeah, really cool" gazzy said. "thanks, well... who needs help setting up their stuff?" I asked. "i do!"ella and nudge said simultaneously. I looked at fang, iggy, and gazzy. "i guess ill see you guys later tonight." I said. "max! We weren't suppose to let the other girls know about our foursome!" iggy fake whisper yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room to the girl's dorms. We walked down the hall and there we ran into Lisa, who had a major crush on fang, Brigid, again, crush on fang, and Maya, mega crush on my secret boyfriend. Plus they were all preppy slutty, bitches, so not my type of person to hang with. They smiled and chatted us up about boys, clothes, and nails, til I said it was getting late and ran to ella, nudge, and tess's dorm. (tess is their friend from high school) They giggled at me and we got to work. ella and nudge were sharing the bunk bed, while tess got the single on the other side of the room. We painted tess's wall pink, the bottom half of ella's and nudge's wall green, and the to half blue, then the other two walls were rainbow. We set up all of their crap and I made it to my dorm just in time to see fang finish setting up my tv. "oh, thanks baby, you didn't need to do that, I would've gotten it." I said, wrapping my arms around him from behind and kissing his neck. "i know. But I thought I would save you the trouble..." he said, turning to face me and kiss my forehead. We sat on my bed together and started watching the hills have eyes. I was curled up onto fang for comfort, when my door bursts open. I was too lazy to move from my position, so in comes Lissa, Brigid, and Maya, and they see me and fang on my bed, under my covers, his arms around me, spooning me. at 11:30 at night. "whats going on here!" Lissa trilled in the nasally tone of hers. "fangy! How could you do this to me! I thought you loved me!" she whined. Walking towards us with her skanks behind her. "what do you mean? We were never anything. And we never will be" fang said in a monotone voice. "urgh! Your going to regret saying that fang!" she yelled, walking out of my room, not bothering to close the door. A few seconds later iggy and gazzy bust in, see us, and in one swift second start staring, wide eyed and wide mouthed. "you... when did this happen!" gazzy yelled, my little brother apparently wasn't happy about our sleeping arrangements, "about seven months ago." fang relied. Kissing my neck gently before nuzzling his head in it and trying to regain his sleep. "what the hell!" gazzy screamed. "calm down. Can we get some rest? Just... come by in the morning ok?" fang yawned and hugged me to him. "fine" gazzy grumbled and walked out. Towing a stunned iggy behind him and closing the door. "what was that all about?" I asked. "dunno, maybe Lissa wanted to talk to you about shoes." fang said sarcastically and chuckled a bit. "shut it you!" I giggled, turning around in his arms to face him. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back forcefully. He moaned as I let my hand drop from his shoulder to his erection. I moved my hand under his pants and grabbed his dick for the first time. "m-max!" he moaned. I smiled into the kiss and slipped my tongue into his mouth. I pumped up and down on his dick with my hand, he moaned my name the entire time. "max, I'm, I'm g-gonna. Cum-m!" he moaned, cumming on my hand. I smiled and kissed him. "wow..." he breathed. I giggled. "lets go to sleep now.'' I said. :good idea" he took of his shirt and gave it to me. I took off mine and heard him incline his breath. I smirked and pulled on his. I took off my pants and threw 'em somewhere as fang did the same. I cuddled up to him on my tummy, and he grabbed my leg and put in on him, we were well entangled with each other, and I couldn't imagine a happier, and more peace-filled sleep...

(FANG POV)

I was hugging max. oh man, max was amazing... then I remembered what else had happened last night. I looked up at max's door to find the entire flock, and ella standing there... oh man. "fang, you didn't come to the dorm last night... and then I thought to myself. Where would he be?" gazzy said, looking angered. "and then I peek into max's dorm this morning, and lookie here!" he exclaimed, pointing at max's shirt and pants on the ground and my pants. "no no no no! Guys it isn't like this!" I said, sitting up and stirring max. "fang? What's going on?" she mumbled, rubbing here eyes in a cute fashion. "nothing sweetie. Just uh... the flock decided to show up this morning, and gazzy is under the impression that we had sex last nigh." I said. She shot up into a sitting position and looked at ella, gazzy, nudge, and iggy. "we did NOT have sex!" she said, waving her arms about in aggravation. "explain the clothes then! I mean that is sososososo gross! Just... eww!" nudge said. Priss. "i dont sleep with a shirt or pants, but I still have on my boxers." I said. "and I sleep in just a shirt and underwear, I'm wearing fang's shirt." max said, pinching the fabric in her fingers. "ok... but I am SO telling mom!" ella said. (Ella and max were twins, they just had separate dads, ella's dad raped max's mom the same day max's dad knocked her up. So they are twins, just different dads. They have few similarities. Like their eyes, other than that, max had long wavy blondish brownish hair. And ella has straight black hair. And ella is more Hispanic and tan. Max isn't as tan, but isn't to white. And ella is tall. About 5'8. and max is about 5'1.)

"ella! You cant!" max said. "or i'll tell mom that you gave that Ari's friend's brother head." max said. (ari is their little brother, he is related to max's dad and mom. Jeb and Dr. M separated after jeb cheated on her... countless times I might add... jackass!)

"fine!" ella squeaked. "we have to get to orientation anyways. Just... get dressed you two, its in like... three minutes." iggy said, they all walked out of max's room, shutting the door behind them. "three minutes seems like enough time..." max said. "for what?" I asked. "this..." she whispered coming closer to me and kissing me, then rubbing my dick through my boxers. "max." I whispered. "hhmmmm?" she hummed. "f- faster..." I moaned. She licked my lips and I moaned. "oh fang." she whispered. "y- yes?" I said shakily, as her hand snaked into my boxers. "i love you." she she said, biting my lip and kissing me. "i love you too" I relied, and I honestly meant it... "good." she said, kissing down my neck...

(MAX POV)

fang kept smiling at me. we were half an hour late, but that was ok. He gripped my hand tightly as we walked towards the flock. "you guys are late." ella said. "and your holding hands... what if mom sees you?" she asked. "its ok ella." I said. "i don't really care.

"good. I think its so cute!" she said, giggling slightly.

Nudge was wearing a red miniskirt, a purple tank top, and some black high heels. With pounds on top of pounds of makeup.

Ella was wearing a green button up shirt, some shorts, and her favorite green flats, and her black straight hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

Iggy was wearing a shirt that exclaimed he was blind, and how 'fucking' amazing he was. And some ripped up shorts, and some vans.

Gazzy was wearing a shirt that showed how much of a pyro he was, and the same shorts and pants. (gazzy and iggy are best friends)

fang was wearing a black fitted shirt. (mmm... abs) and some dark dark dark jeans, with some black converse.

I was wearing purple, ripped, skinny jeans, black hightop converse, that made their way up to my knee. And a black tank top over a purple tank top. My hair just hanging freely, going all the way to my mid back.

My mom walked up to us all in the line for our schedule and she looked at me and fang's hands. "they are sooo dating." nudge said, popping her gum. "hm, you are?" mom asked, turning to me and fang. "yea." fang answer, in a one worded answer, as always. "ok, I have a few rules." mom started, but I cut her off. "no." I said. "excuse me?" she asked. "no. I said. no. n. o. noooo." I said. "you cant make rules for us, I'm in college, if you weren't here, I would already be on my own. You cant control me anymore. I'm an adult." I said, gripping fang's hand tightly and standing straighter. "fine. Here are your guy's schedules." she said, passing them out to each of us. "ill see you in class tomorrow ella." she said, walking off to join the other teachers. "good for you max. stick it to the man!" Iggy said. "oh shut it you." I mumbled. "let me see your schedule." fang said. I looked over his shoulder as he compared them.

MAXIMUM RIDE FANG CRANSTON

1st period: 8:30-9:30: music theory (music bldg) 1st period: 8:30-9:30: music theory (music bldg)

2nd period: 9:30-10:00: math (room 102 ) 2nd period: 9:39- 10:00 intense math (room 103)

3rd period: 10:00-10:30: free time 3rd period: 10:00-10:30: free time

4th period: 10:30-11:30: piano (music bldg) 4th period: 10: 30-11:30: art (art bldg)

LUNCH: 11:30- 12:00 LUNCH: 11:30-12:00

5th period: 12:00- 1:00: band (music bldg) 5th period: 12:00- 1:00: band (music bldg)

6th period: 1:00- 1:30: intense science (room 101) 6th period: 1:00- 1:30: science (room 105)

we had 1st, 3rd, and 5th period together. Ella had mostly vet classes, and iggy and gazzy have mostly science pyro and techy classes, and nudge mostly has beauty classes. So far I have math with ells, science with iggy, three periods with fang, piano with ella. That seems to be the extant of it.

(FANG POV)

I was in max's room, we were kissing on her bed, not like... intense make-out sessions kissing. Just sweet kisses. I was holding max to me, both of us lying on our sides on her bed,she had my hair in her hands and was kissing me. her eyes closed in content, I let my eyes flutter shut, and held her tighter. Max hummed in delight. It was such a happy moment till someone ruined it. "here they are mrs. cranston. Making- out on max's bed again!" lisa said, presumably happy to have gotten us in trouble. "oh my word." my mom said, shaking her black hair in confusion and disbelief. My dad stepped inside max's room also, his blonde hair now cut short. And my little sister angel my smiling and giggling. "finally!" she exclaimed, running towards me and max and hugging us both. "what do you mean 'finally?" max asked. "i have been waiting for so long for you two to get together." she sighed in exaggeration. "im gonna go say hi to iggy. See you guys later!" she skipped out of max's room and into the one next door to it. Mom closed the door and I sat up, not releasing max, but putting my arm around her. "when did this happen?" my mom asked, she had always been fond of max, but she never liked the idea of us dating. "seven months ago." I answered. "January the 8th." I said. Max smiled at me for remembering. I smiled back, and did something I thought I would never do in front of my parents again. I kissed max. it wasn't too long, just a quick peck on the lips. Max blushed and nuzzled her head in my neck. "that long?" my mom asked. My dad was always the silent type. I had grown out of being silent near max, near others I wasn't too chatty. "yea." max whispered, still smiling. "i dont know what to say..." she said. "there really isn't anything to say." max said. "im going to go visit your brother and sister now fang..." mom said, clearly stunned. (nudge was adopted btw) dad followed. I looked at max and kissed head. "i love you" I whispered. "then show me." max said. I closed the door. And threw off my shirt on the way to max's bed. She got the message because she rid herself of her clothing too. All of it... I instantly grew hard. I threw the rest of my clothes off too... this is the first time I have ever seen max naked... besides when we were little, but that is different. I crawled on top of her and kissed her with passion. She grabbed fists full of my hair and wrapped her legs around my waist. I moaned at the heat of her pussy against my erection. "fang" max moaned. Closing her eyes as I kissed her neck. I grinded against her and she moaned, leaning her head back in pleasure. I brushed my hand from her hip to her pussy and palmed her. "uhn! Fa-ang!" she moaned. "max" I whispered, her moaned turning me on. I rubbed her clit then slid a finger inside of her. "uh!" she moaned, closing her eyes and grabbing my hair...

(MAX POV)

me and fang were cuddled on my bed, watching a movie and enjoying our last night together. "we need to shower." I said. "yea. ok... maybe we can shower... together?" he winked at me and I giggled. "sure" I said, he looked taken aback, but didn't refuse as I grabbed my towel, bathroom key, and clean clothes, he went to his room and did the same. I got my own bathroom (it kinda reminded me of the harry potter bathroom) since I was the only girl... all to me and fang... we walked to the upstairs bathroom, I un locked the door and closed and locked it once we were inside. I undressed myself and started the water. I heard fang take off his clothes and walk next to me. I turned to him and smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He picked me up and got in the shower. He pushed me up against a wall, both our bodies getting splashed with water. He looked at my breasts in lust and kissed them. I hummed in pleasure. Fang looked at me. "max can we um... can we go all... uh..." fang stuttered. "fang... do you wanna... do it?" I asked. "yea" he said. I blushed. "ok." I said. "are you sure baby?" he asked. "im positive." I said. He grinned and kissed me while slowly entering me. daaamn the boy isn't small. Lemmie tell ya. It hurt like hell... but after a few seconds the pain stopped and fang went faster. "fang!" I moaned, arching my body towards his. "oh faang!" I moaned, nearly screaming. "max" he grunted, thrusting into me hard. I lent forwards and bit his neck. "max!" he moaned. He then hit a spot so deep inside me it was insane. "uhh! Fang!" I moaned. "max" he grunted. He kept chorusing my name quietly under his breath as he thrusted. I moaned and moaned and moaned as he went deeper into me. when he touched my clit I came. "faangg! Uhh!" I moaned. "max!" he moaned, loudly. We sank to the shower floor as he pulled out of me. we were panting hard. "max... we... didn't use a condom." he said. "shit... we can check tomorrow. We'll just go to the campus Wallgreens and get a test to two." I said, breathless. "ok... but what if you are pregnant?" he asked. "then... we might have to abort it..." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. "what!" he said. "fang, it would be our only option, we have school to go to, and we cant miss any. And I would miss so many days of school with morning sickness and the pregnancy." I said. "ok. But I still don't like the idea." he said. "neither do I to be honest" I said...

(FANG POV)

me and max went to sleep in my dorm tonight. Iggy and gazzy looked at us funny. Till I remembered that the bathroom upstairs is right above my dorm... they probably heard all of our moaning... shiiit. "please don't fuck my sister here." gazzy said moodily, hopping into his bed on the bottom bunk. Iggy got on the top and laughed. "and if you do, give us a warning signal so we can leave. Like... moan 'oh iggy! Goddamn! Your so friggin hotttt!'" iggy laughed, rolling over in bed. "thats just gross... I said.

***** A FEW HOURS LATER*****

we were in first period, music theory. I was sitting next to max, and was writing things on the board that we were suppose to be copying down. I was too busy looking at max scribble down notes, sticking her tongue out occasionally. I smiled down at her. She was so short. I was 6'6. so since she was 5'1 we made a cute couple. Her dirty blonde hair and my black hair, her honey brown eyes and my onyx ones... we were perfect together. "fang! FANG!" yelled. I looked at him and tore my gaze away from my max. "do you have the answer?" "um... no?" I said. The entire class laughed and max hit my shoulder lightly. "well, if you would stop ogling at Ms. Ride, you would be able to answer the question of...

(MAX POV)

math is soooo boring. All me and ella did was pass notes about how stupid it was. We got math easily... fang and iggy on the other hand go to intense math... they hate it, and struggle with it too. I stopped listening to the teacher and thought about the fact that I might be pregnant... I didn't like that to be honest. I honestly just realized that next period I have to go down to the campus Wallgreens to get a test with fang. This is gonna suck...

(FAN POV)

"hey fangy poo!" I hear the shrill sound of Lisa's voice come from behind the door of my open locker. I closed it and sure enough there she was. "what a ca- winky- dink! Were locker neighbors! Eep!" she trilled. Jumping up and down. At least I knew that max was on my right side, and that was enough to make me cope with it... sorta... "Lisa I have to go." I said firmly, going to side step her and make my way to the advanced math room, where max was, the teacher always kept them a minute or so late. "but fangy!" she said. "stop. Calling. Me. that." I snarled, walking away, but she followed me. thankfully I saw max and she ran up to me and hugged me. I sighed and held her to me. smelling her hair... hmmm... apple shampoo... "fang!" lisa trilled. "whaaat!" I asked, whining and turning to face her, max still in my arms. "i cannot believe this! I was willing to overlook the whole "kissing" when nobody is looking thing, but to disrespect me in public! How dare you!" she yelled. Everyone in the hallway started to look at us. "lisa we aren't dating. I love max and that's the way it is, and hopefully the way it always will be." I said, turning to max and kissing her on the cheek. "it will always be that way fang, I promise" she whispered so only I could hear. I smiled and held her tighter. "we have to go lisa." is said, moving away from her and out of the building to the Wallgreens...

(MAX POV)

we made our way through the store, looking through boxes of birth control and stuff. But fang doesn't want me on a stupid pill that changes my body and stuff. He was in the next isle looking for a condom that fit, and I was looking for a few tests. I found one that said accurate, one that said it was the most enhanced piece of technology I would ever pee on. (unless I peed on an ipad 4g...) and one that said it showed results two times faster than leading brands... I got two of each. Fang met me at the counter and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and we gave the cashier our stuff. "lets hope you'll have to use these." the lady said. Gesturing to the condoms. "yea." I said awkwardly...

(FANG POV)

its been seven minutes and max was still in the bathroom. I knocked on the stall door once again and got the same "hold on fang" as always... so I decided it was enough. I climbed under the stall to see max silently crying, and six different tests in her hand. Two of them had happy faces, two said the word pregnant, and two had a bright pink plus sign... she was pregnant. "max, its ok." I soothed, I grabbed my sobbing girlfriend and held her close. "its ok... shh... its ok. We're gonna be fine ok? Its all gonna be ok..." I whispered in what I hope was a soothing voice. "f- fang, I don't wanna get a-an ab-bortion." she stuttered, sobbing into my shirt. "we don't need to" I said, petting her hair in a soothing fashion and kissing her head. "ok. As long as this doesn't mean the end for us." she said. "it doesn't. Absolutely not." I said. I brought her face to mine and kissed her. She responded by moaning and pulling my closer. "we, we need to abort it though. Can you go pick up the pill after school please?" she whispered. "sure baby girl" I whispered. "anything for you..."

(MAX POV)

the rest of the day passed by unnoticed by me. I was waiting at my dorm, trying to distract myself with a song, so I grabbed my guitar and started singing the middle of a duet...

_and heyyy sweetay. I need you here tonight. _

_And I know that you don't wanna be leavin' me._

_yeah you want it but I cant help iiitttt_

_I just feel complete with you by my_

_siiiiiiiiiiddddee. And I know you cant come home till their singin'_

_la, la, la, la, la, la, la, till every one is singin la,_

_la, la, la, ah, la, la, laaaaa_

just then fang stepped in the door of my room with a brown bag and sang the next part.

_**If you can wait till I get home. Then I swear we can make this last. **_

_**If you can wait till I get home. Then I swear come tomorrow**_

_**this will all be in the past, well it might be for the best.**_

I smiled at fang and put my guitar down. I walked up to him and kissed him. He held me tight and looked me right in the eye. "are you sure you don't want him?" he asked. "him?" I questioned. "i feel like its a him..." he said, rubbing my stomach with his thumb. I felt tears at my eyes and I hugged fang tight. "im so so so so so sorry fang" I said. "its ok. Lets just get this over with..." he whispered. I shakily took my water bottle from off of my tv stand and took the pill from fang, I downed the pill and the water fast. Me and fang looked at each other... I let a tear or two slip out and he hugged me. we ended up on my bed. The flock invited us to dinner at the girls apartment but we told them what had happened, gazzy and ella were mad at fang, but I wouldn't come out of my room to eat, fang tried to get food into me, but I wouldn't budge. I had just killed my baby. I know ill have a better opportunity to have one, but I just killed something... something deep inside me... and that made me feel like one sick son of a bitch. Fang laid down next to me and spooned me. I was curled up in a fetal position, still silently crying. "hey honey" fang whispered. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "sorry fang" I whispered. "its ok max. its fine. Shh... it fine... I promise." he whispered as I soaked his shirt in tears...

(FANG POV)

I fell asleep holding my baby girl. She was so sad about this, it wasn't her fault. She was just doing the most responsible thing. I feel so bad, I hate it when she gets upset, I just hope that we can get over this soon...

(FANG POV) AROUND LUNCHTIME

I was sitting with max in her dorm, I had bought her a long flowing dress, it was backless and short, and I also bought her some red heels. She was currently straightening her hair and eying my oddly. "fang, why do I have to wear this?" she asked. "because, I'm taking you out." I said. "it's a very special and important lunch." I said, grinning uncharacteristically from ear to ear. Max looked at me quizzically before straightening her hair again...

(MAX POV)

me and fang hopped in his black Hyundai Elantra, and drove off campus to some meadow, it was beautiful though. Once I looked really hard in the middle of all the flowers in the meadow I saw a small quilt with a pick-nick set up on it. I smiled as fang took my hand (dressed in a gorgeous suit and all,) and led me to the quilt...

after we were finished eating we were lying together on the quilt, having moved the food. I liked being so far away from civilization, from all the noise and things that can hurt us. It was peaceful... then suddenly fang got up, and stood up and pulled me with him. He looked me straight in the eye and slid down to one knee. "maximum, I love you, with all of my heart, and I want to be with you forever, and never let you go, and I've known you since the day you got out of the hospital a few months after me." fang said, giggling slightly... oh shit... I he... does he wanna... oh SHIT! "and I want to keep knowing you, but not like I did before. I want to know you in a way that nobody has or ever will before, I want to have a special place in your heart that can never be filled with anybody else but me. because you have a place like that in my heart. And I want to bring our kids home from the hospital, and wake up at 2:00 in the friggin morning just to make them stop crying. I want to be here on this earth with you until the end. Maximum ride, would you please, for the love of my sanity, marry me?" he asked, looking up at me an reaching into his pocket and brought me out a ring. It was silver with a black diamond and on the inside engraved in purple was _'your my only ~fang''_

I smiled and nodded, tears silently rolling out of my eyes. "i love you max" he sighed, standing up and kissing me. when he pulled away I smiled at him and said. "i love you too fang" he smiled and kissed me. his hands slid low, till they grabbed my ass and squeezed it. "mmhhh." I moaned into our kiss, my hands tangled in his hair. He pulled me to the ground and unzipping my dress from the back, both of us sideways, kissing each other. Once he got the dress off of me, we got rid of all of his clothes too, throwing them where ever. "max" he whispered, looking at my breasts. "yea?" I asked. "i love you" he replied, taking my breast in his hand and kneading it softly. "uuuuuh." I moaned softly. "fang... please..." I whispered. "please what max?" fang said, slipping on a condom and sucking my my breast. "please... fuck me" I whispered... that was all he needed because he thrusted into me fast and hard. "max." "fang!"

(FANG POV)

"oh, oh, oh! Fangg! Oh! Uh! UHH!" max screamed underneath me as I thrusted into her, going deeper and deeper. "max. max. MAX!" I grunted, she leaned up and kissed my jawline, occasionally nipping the skin there. I reached down from her hips and thumbed her clit in fast, hard little circles. "fang! Fang!" she moaned, cumming on me. that was all I needed to cum inside of her. "oh god! MAX!" I moaned as I came inside of her. I pulled out and laid next to her...

(MAX POV)

I looked at fang, panting beside me on the quilt, naked... I got horny again. I reached over and kissed his neck, he instantly went rigid. I placed my hands on his chest and kissed my way down to his navel. I looked up at him, and then kissed down his bladder, to his now fully erect dick. I kissed the head of it and put as much of it as I could in my mouth. "max!" he moaned, taking my hair in his hands. I bobbed my head for a little before lifting up and climbing up fang's body and sat on his dick. "uh!" I moaned, throwing my head back as I bounced on his dick, my hands resting on his chest for support. "max! Uhh! Max!" he moaned, grabbing my hips and thrusting his hips to meet mine. "uh! Fang! g- g-ah! Uh!" I moaned, not able to make any real words come out because he had started massaging my breasts. "god! Max!" he moaned, squeezing my breasts harder. I bounced on him and he hit a place so deep inside me, I kept hitting that place, my toes curled, "ah! Oh! f- fang! FANG! FAAANG!" I screamed, cumming hard on his dick. "gah! MAX!" he grunted, cumming inside of me. I fell off of him and laid there with him. "i... love... you... max..." fang panted. I smiled and gripped his hand, unable to speak from sure exasperation. He smiled and kissed my hand, the ring on it showing, no, _claiming,_ that I was his, and only his, forever, and that he was mine... we belonged together, and we always will...

(FANG POV)

me and max skipped the rest of school, and we kinds had a fuck fest... it was amazing. We just got done a few seconds ago, max was laying with her head on top of my chest, I was stroking her hair, and we were but ass naked, save for the blanket covering us. There were a million used condoms on the floor and max and me were still hard of breathing. And everything was perfect, until the door opened to reveal my mom, max's mom, my dad, _and _max's dad... why was he even here? He would only make max upset! Max and me sat up, bringing the covers with us to cover max's (beautiful) chest. "what the hell!" max's mom said, stepping into the room with the rest of the adults. "i heard from a slutty red head that you two were engaged... we all came here to congratulate you... what the hell are all these?" my mom asked, pointing at the condoms. "uh... used condoms... come on Ellen, were naked, there are a gazillion used condoms on the floor, just put two and two together already!" max said, clearly annoyed that they had ruined a good mood of ours. "and why the hell is that bastard near my baby?" I asked, pulling max closer and gesturing to jeb. "i called him up for financial support when the red head came in." max's mom started "so, are you guys engaged?" she asked. "yes, how did lisa know?" she asked. "she told me you guys blew off classes today." mom said, looking livid about that bit of information. "and then she told us that she overheard fang telling you 'ill be damned if I cant spend the rest of the day with my fiance.'" she finished, crossing her arms. "well, we are, and I would be damned if I couldn't" I said. "can I see the ring?" dad asked, smiling like a nut. "max nodded and dad grabbed her shirt and bra from off the floor and handed it to her. She smiled at him and went under the covers for a few seconds as he turned around to give her privacy. When she popped up with her shirt she showed him her life hand and he smiled. "you did good son." he said, hugging me slightly and handing me and max our underwear... I have no idea where the hell we left our actual pants. By now everyone was looking at the three of us. "thanks dad." I said, actually getting up this time, max didn't want to because she had a short shirt. "here max." I said, whipping off my shirt and handing it to her, she changed under the covers and popped out, standing next to me, in my black button up shirt, it went down to about mid thy on her... I would have been turned on if it wasn't for our parents being right there. "im really happy for you fang." dad said. Hugging me. "and your a lucky girl max." he said, hugging max too. "i know, and I cant imagine a day going by that I would regret this decision." she said, smiling and taking hand. "hey! Max, I heard from lisa and her armada of skanks that you and fang were engaged is that tr-" nudge stopped short, the rest of the flock behind her. "whats going on?" ella asked, walking forward above the rest of them and looking cold bloodedly at jeb, like gazzy was. "the fuck is he doing here?" ella asked. "more importantly why are there used condoms everywhere?" gazzy asked. That brought the flock's attention to them... greengage... "we got engaged..." I said. There was a long silence followed by "o... m... geeeeeeeeee!" nudge and ella shouted, hugging us both a and giggling... oh shit. 'guys! Listen!" max shouted, effectively causing every one to shut the hell up. "me and fang are going to change, every one is going to wait in the guy's dorm, got it!" max shouted, shoving every one out and closing the door. "wow max, that was pretty damn hot." I breathed. "shut it you. We need to get dressed and then we can finish this later..." she winked at me and bent over to get her pants... I felt myself get hard. I walked over to her and rubbed my dick against her ass. I groaned at the friction. "fang...?" max asked, she tried to stand but I wouldn't let her. "max, it feels so good..." I whispered. "fang, later, ok baby?" she said, standing up and facing me, obviously hot and bothered herself. "sorry... you were just in the right position... and it looked so good..." I moaned. "i know, sorry, come on, lets get dressed. "k" I said, grabbing her tightly and kissing her softly... man, I love max. so... so... much...

(MAX POV)

me and fang walked into the guy's dorm to find everyone there... and some blonde guy with blue eyes... dafuaq is he! "who's the new kid?" I asked, pointing to him with my hand that want's intertwined with fang's. "this,maximum, is Dylan, Dylan, this is my daughter max. Dylan might be staying in the dorm across the hall from you for a while." jeb said, smiling like a creeper... ok-aaaay. "whatever." I said, looking at the rest of them "1) fang and I are old enough to make the decision to marry one another, 2) yes we had sex, so what? Were gonna get married, we love each other, might as well. And 3) there isn't a goddamned thing in the world that can stop us." I said. Fang nodded and put his arm protectively around me and kissed the top of my head. "ok." my mom said, somewhat pleased about all this mess. "ok! OK! This is positively absolutely not ok!" fang's mom said, waving her arms about like a monkey on stale steroids. "too damn bad mom." fang said, walking out and pulling me with him. "max, baby girl, this is gonna be hard, and I'm sorry for any of the trouble my mom causes you." he said, kissing my cheek and hugging me to him. "its ok fang, as long as we have each other it'll be just fine, I promise..." I whispered in his ear, kissing it gently. He hummed in delight and held me tighter. "love you" "love you too..."

(FANG POV)

I woke max up early so we could get to school on time. We were currently in music theory, and max was humming a tune that was stuck in her head. "what are you humming baby?" I asked, taking her hair in my fingers and playing with it. "somebody that I used to know, I'm not crazy about the song, but its stuck in my head." she said, filling out the rest of the answers to the sheet we were working on. I nodded in understanding and slipped my hand in hers, I didn't need to write, I was already done with the worksheet. Max finished and leaned back, facing me and smiling. I leaned forwards and my lips were centimeters from max's, when I felt something hit the side of my head and stick there. I took it off to find that it was a Nerf bullet. "what the-" I started, but cut me off. "no more kissy face in my class please Mr. and Mrs. Ride." he said, setting the Nerf gun on his desk... wow...

(MAX POV)

MATH IS BORINGG! I HATE IT!

(FANG POV)

"max?" I asked, walking into her dorm "yea?" she said, walking out of her closet in just her shirt... it reminded me that I was left hanging yesterday. "max..." I whispered. Walking up to her and turning her around. I grinded against her ass. Pressing her up against my front, my hands making their way to her breasts... "fang..." she whispered, tilting her head back in extacy. I put my hand on her crotch, palming her, and one across her stomach, then I lifted her up and threw her on the bed. She took her shirt off and I worked on the rest of my clothes. Max, knowing my next move, bent over and got on her hands and knees. "good girl" I purred, standing on my knees behind her and shoving into her. "uuh!" she moaned, wobbling front and back. "max. max. max. max. max." I grunted with each thrust, god, why hadn't I tried this before!...

(MAX POV)

I started playing different parts and pieces of songs on the piano, it was going ok, I mean, it was no big deal, but, I liked It...

(FANG POV)

band was kind of boring, all we did was sing notes up and down and up and down... meh!

(MAX POV)

science was boring, all me and ella did was sit there and draw...

!OCTOBER!

(FANG POV)

I was sitting in max's closet, waiting to scare her when she got back from science. I heard the door open... "no, I'm sorry, but if you didn't catch that yesterday, I'm happily engaged." max said. Who is she talking to? I heard her close her door and start messing with some of her things. "max, whenever you change your mind about him-" he started, but I cut him off, walking out of the closet. "why would she change her mind?" I asked, walking to max. "i don't know, its her mind" he said. "give me a call sometime." he winked and walked out of her room. "max?" I asked. "he thinks that we were made for each other" she said, setting down her book bag and sitting on her bed. I hopped on top of her and looked her in the eyes. "is he wrong" I asked. "definitely, I love you fang." she said, reaching up and kissing me. "i love you too" I whispered against her lips...

(ARI POV)

I walked up to gazzy's dorm, jeb said that I needed to go to max or gazzy's dorm cause he was busy talking to mom. I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal gazzy and iggy. "hey little man, why are you here?" iggy asked. "jeb is talking to mom." I replied. "yea? Well, I better go see what that's all about..." gazzy said, walking out the dorm room. "dont worry about him none, he's just paranoid is all." iggy said, stepping aside to let me in, "wanna play grand theft auto?" he asked. "hell yes!"

(MAX POV)

I woke up to fang and ari arguing... what... ari? "what the hell! Ari!" I asked, sitting up, then remembering that I only had a bra on, I covered myself with my blanket. "why are you two in the same bed! And why are you half naked! Oh god! Fang, man, are you nailing my sister!" ari screamed, putting his hands in his hair and turning in circles. "uhhh... we are kinda engaged ari..." I said, looking at him like he was a weirdo. "what the fuck! You to... oh sweet Jesus!" he said, running out my dorm and into iggy's "ok... I'm gonna get dressed..." I said. "can I watch?" he asked, grinning like an idiot. "well no duh fang, your kinda my fiance, watch me undress, shower, pee, I don't give a damn." I said, taking my bra off and butting on a white one so I could wear a white v- neck t-shirt and some black pants. "i like this." he said. "i like this very much" he finished. We got dressed, ate breakfast and went to first period, but all we did there was read notes about where music was first heard and shit. Then In the middle of a lecture looked at me and smiled sadly. "max, I heard about the engagement last night" he said, forgetting about the rest of the class. "you and the entire campus know that I feel like you are my daughter" he continued, stepping towards me. "im so happy for you, and fang, be good to her, she's the only 'family' I've got." he said, hugging me and fang. I smiled and looked at . "would you give me away?" I asked. This caused variouss gasps and 'awwing' sounds from the crowd of people in the class. anything forr my little girl" he said, hugging me again before resuming the lecture...

(FANG POV)

I was sitting next to lisa, my class got assigned seats... ugh! "so, fangy, I heard that you and maxi-pad got to agree to walk max down the isle?" she said, rubbing my shoulder, which I pulled away from her. "well, I hope you know that I intend to crash your little 'party' just to be the one that says 'I object.' then we can run away together, once and for all!" she whispered. "lisa, I literally hate you, your so fucking annoying and right now, all I want to do is bang my fiance and then watch a movie with her, then cuddle her till we fall asleep and wake up to her beautiful face. And that is the ONLY thing I want to see when I wake up, besides the kids that we are having." I said, finishing my work and handing it to the teacher. "can I leave early?" I asked. "yeah whatever, the hell do I care?" she said, texting and popping her gum. I went outside to my locker and shoved some shit in, then I waited for max...

(MAX POV)

I skipped down the hall to fang and hugged him tightly. "i love you" I said, kissing his cheek "then make lisa go away!" he said, putting his arms loosely around my waist and kissing my head. "what?" I asked, but my answer was by lisa coming over and huffing as she shoved stuff into her locker. "fang, when will you ever get that skank removed from you? It looks like and eye sore on that beautiful body of yours." she said snootily, swishing her hips as she left the hallways. "meh meh meh meh meh meh." fang mocked in a high nasily voice like Lisa's...

(FANG POV)

I was again, drawling max, shading in her roots and making it lighter, till her curly blonde hair was shining at the tips, the middle dirty blonde, and the top brown, the roots nearly black, and the entire thing had a red tint to it in the sunlight sometimes. Her eyes were next, the way they shined, and they looked ten times lighter in the sunlight, I shaded them in with a milky brown pencil, then I drew her perfect neck, her jaw, her sweet soft, pale pink lips, then I drew her breasts, perfectly shaped and sized. Then her torso, and her hips, and legs... she was perfect. I drew her with her mouth full of cookies. She was holding one and munching on it. And her hair was flowing in the wind... she looked beautiful...

(MAX POV)

band is fun! Me and fang sang and played guitar and laughed and enjoyed out time. I really love fang, and the way he chuckles so deeply...

(FANG POV)

science sucked, I'm not going into any further detail than that, thankfully for me, lisa has remedial science, unfortunately for max, she does too...

(MAX POV)

"max, do you and fang wanna come over to our house for the holidays? Its nearly my birthday, and it IS nearly. Thanksgiving!" angel said, coming up out of literally nowhere and asking me. "um, ok, its this weekend right sweetie pie?" I asked. "ya!" she said, bouncing up and down happily. Fang walked into my room and started talking, not taking any notice to angel. "hey baby I was thinking that you and I could talk about a very important subject, like... kids..." he said, then he turned around and noticed angel standing there. "shit, uh, maybe later then?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "kids? Is max pregnant?" angel asked. "no! No no no no no no! max isn't pregnant! Angel, please don't tell anybody about this! Ok!" fangg asked, a little unnerved by it all. " its fine fang I understand, I wouldn't tell a soul about this. I promise." she said. "good, I love you ange." fang said, ruffling her golden blonde curls and smiling crookedly...

(FANG POV) THIS WEEKEND

me and max were packing our bags to go to my house for angel's birthday. "fang, max, lets go!" iggy called, walking out of the building and to his jeep. Gazzy, ella, and nudge hopped in the back. "im gonna take my car." I yelled at them, taking max's hand and walking towards it. "fine, the love birds have some privacy!" iggy yelled, speeding out of the parking lot. I smiled at max and bent down to kiss her. "fang, wait till we get in the car..." she whispered, getting in the passenger seat and buckling up. I put all of our bags in the trunk and got into the car. "hey baby." I greeted to max, leaning over the console and kissing her quickly. "i love you" she said,leaning the seat back and putting her legs in the seat. "love you too, now get your feet off of my baby!" I said, smirking as she refused...

(MAX POV)

once we arrived angel came running towards the car, ari at tow. Fang smiled at me as he got out and hugged his sister and my brother. I smiled and hugged them both as well. We got dragged inside, it was two days before thanksgiving, so we had plenty of time to put our stuff in fangs room. His mom set me up a guest bedroom but fang refused to have me sleep in there, and said that we were going to share a room. His mom didn't seem to pleased with that, but none the less, didn't stop us. We had finished putting away our suitcases and me and fang were sitting on his bed watching tv. "fang, what did you mean by... kids?" I asked, suddenly remembering that he wanted to talk about such a subject. "i just um... I wanted to have... kids... soon..." he said, not meeting my eyes and staring straight ahead at the television. "how soon?" I asked. "after we get married, like on our honeymoon... maybe..." he said, fiddling with his shirt hem. "ok" I said before I could even think about it. "really?" he asked, turning to look at me and smiling. "yea, why not? It um... it seems like it would be... fun." I said. "good, because I want to have everything with you." he said, kissing my head and hugging me tightly...

(FANG POV)

"fang, wanna try now?" she asked. "yes, yes I do." I said matter of factually. She giggled and kissed me roughly. After removing our clothes I pushed into her. "uhn!" she moaned...

(ELLEN POV)

I was walking to Nicolas' room to see if he and max wanted anything when I heard her giggle and say "oh god, how do you think your mom is going to handle the news?" she said, giggling a little bit more. Hmm. What news? "i dunno, she might faint." fang chuckled. "she probably wouldn't want to be called grandma, oh, she will NOT be happy!" max said, still giggling. "oh god I can imagine it now" fang said. "maxis pregnant! Oh HELL no! I cannot believe this!" fang said, imitating my voice... max is pregnant!

(VALENCIA POV)

"Valencia! Valencia!" Ellen came screaming through the house to my guestroom. "what?" I asked, looking at her frantic state. "i thought you were at max and fang's room." I said. That was on the third floor, my guest bedroom was on the second. "i ran from there, I overheard max and fang talking, and, they said, that she, was pregnant! Pregnant!" she said, throwing her arms in the air and looking at me expectantly. "um, I... I honestly have no idea how to... I..." I just looked at her. "lets just bring it up at dinner, tonight, then tomorrow is angel's birthday party, then thanksgiving." Ellen said, walking out of my room...

(FANG POV)

I kissed max's neck sweetly. "mmmm" she hummed, wrapping her arms around me. "i love you max." I whispered, hugging her tighter and trying to sleep. "love you too baby" she whispered, nuzzling her head into my neck and scooting closer to me. "max, fang, its time for dinner." my mom said, opening the door to find us laying in bed, trying to sleep. "i sat up, bringing a groggy max up with me. "oh sorry mom, max felt a little sick and wanted a nap. We forgot about dinner." I said, helping max up and grasping her hand in mine. "oh... that makes sense. Ill go see what type of pills we can give her." mom said, shifting from side to side and walking out of my room across the hall to angels. "iggy dinner- OH MY DEAR GOD!" mom shrieked. "what!" me and max ran over to iggy's room, expecting to find him with some explosive. But instead we found that he and ella had been up to something... and it was definitely not a bomb. They had been kissing, half naked, and by the looks of it, max wasn't to please herself. "we will talk about this later, we have more important things to discuss during dinner as it is. And tomorrow is angel's birthday, so you have to days to figure out what to say, assuming that this family will still be having thanksgiving together." she said, walking off. Me and max followed her to the dining room on the first floor. We were all seated at the dinner table, eating homemade macaroni, fried chicken, potato casserole, and some garlic bread. Everyone was just about done eating when mom said. "so, um, we have an issue, that uh, needs to be clarified." we all looked at her expectantly and she continued. "fang, I overheard you and max saying something about her being pregnant." mom said, getting straight to the point and looking at us both. "um, I'm not pregnant." max said flatly. "than, care to explain?" mom asked curtly. "me and max were just talking about how we would break it to you if she was, and uh... we were talking about... having kids in the future sometime. That's all ma, I promise." I said, rubbing my and max's intertwined hands. She looked at me, relieved that I didn't tell our parents our plan, they would kill us f they knew. "alright then. Iggy, ella, why don't we move on to talk about the two of you." mom said...

(MAX POV)

"Fang, they almost found out..." I whispered, me and fang were cuddling in bed, it was around 2 am. "but they didn't, and we need to try again if we want this to work..." he whispered, scooting closer to me. "ok... but only because I want a baby..." she whispered. "and cause you want me" fang muttered, kissing down my neck...

(FANG POV)

max was close to my chest. we must have done it around 100 times last night... "fang... we heard you last night." iggy and ella were standing at our door. "um... what?" I asked. "i was sleeping in nudge's room last night, you are soooo lucky that she is a heavy sleeper!" ella said. "and I could hear you from across the hall!" iggy said. "and if you did it last night so many times with my sister, where the fuck are the condoms!" ella said, angered beyond belief. "um... we... uh..." I stuttered. Max woke up and I reaped to her what had happened. "iggy, ella, fang and I are trying, now shut the fuck up and leave." max said, clearly tired from last night. "and bring me an aleeve. My tummy hurts" she said, rubbing it like a five year old and snuggling up to me. "wow... um... max, I don't think that aleeve is a pill that can be used if your pregnant, and... um... that's great... wow..." ella said, kind of happy that she might be an aunt. "ill go see if we have anything that you can take if your pregnant for stomach pains... do you think its the baby?" iggy asked. "no, you don't feel the baby, and she wont know anyways till like... two weeks after..." ella said. "so that means that fang is pretty damned... _satisfying..." _iggy said. "yup. He is. Better than you will ever be with anyone. Now if none of you shut up and leave and or bring me a pill, I will rip your eyes out and shove them up your asses because I am tired!" max grumbled...

(MAX POV)

I got dressed, ella gave me some aleeve, stupid fang... "hey beautiful." fang said, coming up from behind me and kissing my cheek. "hey. We should get downstairs, were already half an hour late for the birthday party." I said, grasping his hand and heading downstairs. "hey max! Hey fang!" angel said, running up to us and hugging me. "i heard that you were sick. Do you feel better now?" angel asked me, looking at me concerned. "im fine sweetie, I promise." I said, kissing her head and smiling at her. "good! Cause I wanna play a whole bunch of party games with you! Like, tonight, all the girls are staying over and we get to do makeovers!" angel said, running off to go re-join her little group of friends. "max! I'm so glad that you are feeling better!" Ellen said, taking my hand and leading me away from fang. "now, dear. We need to talk." she said. "come with me to my office." she said, smiling curtly as we walked downstairs to the first floor to her office. Once we arrived she closed the door and smiled at me, leaning against her door. "take a seat my dear." she said. I sat and looked at her expectantly. "so, your going to be my daughter in law, and with this comes... children." she said... oh fuck! What did she know! "so, I wish to know that you and fang will wait for the appropriate time to have these children. I also wish to know that you have no intention to run off with the kids. Or vise versa." I looked at her. "i do not need this." I said, standing up. "you, have no clue how much I love your son do you? You had no problem with me when we were best friends growing up. But now just because you think that I'm going to take away your little boy your scared. And your trying to pester me into doing our entire relationship your way." I said. Waltzing out of the office and towards fang. "hey baby, what did she want?" fang asked. "can we go to my house really quick? I wanna ride my Harley. I need to get outta here." I said. "sure." he said, giving me an odd look and walking out of the house and next door to mine...

(FANG POV)

me and max were on her motorcycle. Her arms were wrapped around my waist as I pulled into a cvs. "what are we doing here?" max asked, hopping off of the bike. "getting some tests..." I said, walking into the store...

(MAX POV)

by the time we got back, all the adults were sitting in the living room on the first floor drinking wine. "oh where were you to?" Ellen asked, smiling curtly and giving me a bitch glare... bitch. "we went to the store. I wanted some gum" fang said... well it was true. We did get gum. "oh well fang, when you and max were out we brought over an old friend of yours." his mom continued. "oh ella, would you be a dear and get her please?" Ellen asked. "sure..." ella sneered, walking off and going to get this mystery friends. "fangy!" I heard someone yell... no... it couldn't be... "Madison?" fang asked. And in walked a girl in a shite shirt that ended just above her navel... it was white, and she was dripping wet fro head to toe, presumably playing in the sprinklers with the younger kids. She also had bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, super skinny, so no boobs, and short shorts on... she looked pretty hot... oh no! Dammit Ellen! Speaking of the _bitch_, Ellen looked at me and bitch grinned. "umm... hi?" fang asked, gripping my hand tighter. You see, him and Madison here, they used to date, till Madison had to move to new york. Then fang and her never saw each other ever again... and now she"s back... dammit! "hey! Oh my gosh! We have so much catching up to do!" she said. "oh... who is this?" she winked at fang and gestured to me. "you don't remember her?" fang asked. She looked at me a little bit longer and then I guess it finally clicked. "oh! Maxi! Oh! Its been so long since I've last seen you!" she said, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. "i would hug you but I'm all wet." she said. "i have some clothes upstairs that I can bring you. Fang and I can get them really quick." I said, tugging fang along with me and shutting the door to his room. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. "whats wrong baby?" he whispered, rubbing my back softly. I explained to him what had happened with his mom. "she's probably just trying to scare you. I'm never leaving you. Ever. I love you too damned much. And your most likely carrying my baby." he whispered, rubbing my belly and kissing me softly. I leaned down and he kissed me harder. Witch resulted in a full out make-out session. Till Madison and Ellen busted through our door. "oh my word!" Ellen said. "well Madison, this should show you why you didn't get the clothes for an hour." Ellen said. Its been an hour? Huh. "sorry..." fang said, looking at his mom and then back at me, smirking... sorry my ass. "well, almost everyone is gone, and all the older kids are playing truth or dare. So why don't you join them?" Ellen said...

(FANG POV)

we got upstairs to the third floor game room. Everyone was sitting on the ground in a circle. Me and max joined them. The circle was made of iggy, ella, nudge, Madison, me, max, and our friends from across the street, joey and Ian Max and me were sitting next to each other. Iggy and ella were cuddled up. Nudge and Madison were talking and joey and Ian were sitting on the opposite side of them. "ok! Lets get started! Ill go first!" nudge said. "Madison, truth or dare?" she asked. "truth." she said. "did and fang have sex?" she asked. Madison blushed. "no" she said. "um, max, truth or dare?" she Madison said. "dare." I said. "i dare your to tell Ellen that your going to marry fang. And give her details." she said. "shes going to faint." she added. "um... she already did then when we first told her." fang said. "no, she just had a stroke. There is a huge difference honey." I said, smiling up at him from his lap. "your married?" she asked. "no, just engaged." fang said, tracing over the ring with my hand. "wow..." "um... ella, truth or dare?" I asked. "truth" "did you and iggy fuck yet?" I asked. "umm... yea..." she whispered. "iggy, truth or dare?" she asked. "dare." "i dare you to lick fang." she said. He did it, and fang squirmed... and wiped it on me... bastard. "nudge, I dare you to search through fang's room till you find something interesting." iggy said. She came back a few minuted later. "why are these under your bed fang?" she asked, holding up the boxes for the pregnancy test. Ohio shit. "um, well, me and max uh..." fang stuttered. "we just want to be sure." I said. Getting up and grabbing the tests. "why? I mean, you did use a condom didn't you?" she asked "yes, but its always nice to be sure." I said, walking out of the room and stashing them in a shoebox and hiding it underneath his nightstand instead... I walked back into the room to fins that they had changed the game to spin the bottle. The girls were on one side and the boys on the other. I sat next to ella and nudge spun the bottle. It landed on fang and Madison.. of course. "i have to pee." fang said, getting up and leaving. I smirked. "ok..." nudge said, spinning the bottle again and it landed on her and Ian She quickly kissed him and blushed, spinning the bottle again. After a few more spins I started to get a little head ache. "im not feeling to well, I think I'm gonna go to bed." I said, standing up and walking to fang's room. Once I got in I saw something that should not be happening! Fang was masturbating. He stopped when he noticed me. "fang!" I said, closing the door. "you cant do that if you want to have a baby!" I said. "sorry..." he muttered. "ya know... I still haven't..." he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and rid myself of my clothing and sat on him. "huh!" I moaned. "max." he breathed...

(ELLEN POV)

I wandered off to nick's room. Hopefully him and max would be fighting, I love max, but nobody takes away my baby boys! I cracked the door open to find max and fang doing... things... "fang!" max moaned... oh dear god! "say my name max!" fang grunted... oh! Oh my lord! That it... oh my lord! "fang! Fang! FANG!" I think I'm... I...

(IGGY POV)

me and the rest of the group were walking to the kitchen on the first floor when we found mom laying on the ground outside of fang's room. "mom!" I shouted, running over to her, everyone else following. "max! Fang! Get out here!" I yelled. Max and fang ran out, max still buttoning up one of fang's shirts and fang only in his boxers... of course... "what?" fang asked, then he looked down... "shit." he said. "what happened!" I asked. "we dunno!" max said...

(ELLEN POV)

I woke up on the couch on the first floor. "mom, are you ok?" fang asked, I opened my eyes to fine all the kids looking at me. "what happened?" iggy asked. "nothing, lets just forget about it... I'm going to go bleach my eyes." I said, walking briskly away from all of those... arrogant... children!...

TWO WEEKS LATER.

(FANG POV)

max was in the bathroom taking the test. We have one more week off for break, then we have to go back to school. "max, what is it?" I asked. "hold on fang!" max said. A few minutes later max popped out of the door and all six tests we bought showed positive, smiley faces, or the word 'pregnant' I smiled and kissed her. She pulled back and looked at me. "how are we telling everybody?" she asked. "i have no clue." I said. "why don't we wait a little bit? It couldn't hurt." I said, rubbing max's belly and kissing her forehead. "i love you so damn much." I said. "i love you too." she smiled, giggling because I was looking at her stomach in awe...

(MAX POV)

I wrapped the tests in toilet paper, and put them in the trash. I walked downstairs and sat on the first floor living room couch. "oh, good morning max." Ellen said. "uh.. morning" I said, turning my head back to the tv. Madison was upstairs saying hi to everyone, and I didn't want to see her. She would just hit on fang or something...

(FANG POV)

me and max were avoiding everyone. I was currently packing me and max's belongings, I didn't want to stay here any longer. Mom kept flaunting Madison around max to make her upset, and she was the mother of my child, and I love her. I don't want her upset. So I finished packing and went downstairs to find Madison and max arguing. "shut the fuck up! Were fucking _engaged_ so it doesn't even matter if you still love him! He obviously doesn't feel the same goddamned way! So grow a pair and get! The! Fuck! Over it!" max yelled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE!" Madison said. Slapping max. max grit her teeth and punched Madison in the jaw. Madison retaliated by punching max in the stomach... oh shit! "STOP!" I yelled. Max was crumpled on the floor. Madison looked at me smugly. "max, does it feel like..." I couldn't say it... I didn't want her to lose the baby, we had just gotten it. "i don't know fang. We need to go to the hospital." she whispered, rubbing her stomach and sniffling as silent tears rolled down her eyes. "Madison, when I get back here, your ass better have left" I sneered, picking up max and bringing her to the car...

(MAX POV)

"Well, max, fang, your baby seems to be fine, there wasn't any blood?" the doctor asked. "no mam, none at all." I said. "well, then our baby is still as fine as it was before the hit, although there is very little we can tell at this age." she said...

(FANG POV)

max fell asleep on the car ride home. I carried her inside and set her on the bed. "fang..." she muttered. "yea baby?" I asked, putting a strand of lose hair behind her ear. "i love you" she whispered. "i love you more..."


End file.
